


Sit Still

by buckys_stripper_splits



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Breath Play if you squint, Cock Warming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Steve, nipple play if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_stripper_splits/pseuds/buckys_stripper_splits
Summary: All the time Steve had spent working him up, teasing him 'til he was a hard, panting mess, and taking his damn, sweet time to open him up, Bucky was sure he was in heaven. He basked in the feeling of being brought so close to the edge, but never quite being pushed off. It felt so good to have Steve's strong hands all over his body, and before he knew it, he was naked, and hard, and ready for more.He nearly cries when Steve finally turns him around and lifts him up just enough to push inside. Steve allows him to rock his hips a few times and whimper at the feeling, before taking them in a tight, bruising grip. Bucky half expects him to fuck up into him, fast and hard just like he likes— not their usual position, but hey, it's a game after all— but no.Steve Rogers stays perfectly still. Stone cold fucking still. He even switches on the TV like he isn't currently inside of his boyfriend.





	Sit Still

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see, kiddos! it feels really good to be back with a fic that im actually really proud of, but i definitely could not have done it without those who helped me edit/proofread this  
> they all did such an amazing job and i love them all for helping out because it really did make a difference  
> so thank you to screeching-student-unknown, niightwolff, vitaminseed, breatheyonthebits, sebastiandrun and j-j-ehlby-writes on tumblr for putting up with me spamming the fuck out of yall! mwahhh!!  
> anywhozies this is a long ass note oops, i hope yall enjoy the fic

_Fuck. Steve. Rogers._  
Fuck him right in his stupid, _perfect_ fucking face. He had the _audacity_ to come up behind Bucky— who was harmlessly reading on the couch— and start kissing on his neck. And of _course_ Bucky melted against the touch— like an idiot— completely succumbing to whatever his boyfriend had in store for him. And _oh_ , if only he knew.  
Then when Steve had pressed his lips right against his ear and whispered something about a game, it sent chills up Bucky's half metal spine.

"A game?" Bucky asked, twisting at the waist to face Steve, who merely hummed and settled himself onto the couch, pulling Bucky on his lap with an impressive amount of ease.

"A game," Steve repeated, voice dropping low, looking up at him through thick lashes. "All you need to do is relax, and let me do all the work. Okay, doll?"

And, once again, Bucky agreed; _like an idiot._

All the time Steve had spent working him up, teasing him 'til he was a hard, panting mess, and taking his damn, sweet time to open him up, Bucky was sure he was in heaven. He basked in the feeling of being brought so close to the edge, but never quite being pushed off. It felt so good to have Steve's strong hands all over his body, and before he knew it, he was naked, and hard, and ready for more.

He nearly cries when Steve _finally_ turns him around and lifts him up just enough to push inside. Steve allows him to rock his hips a few times and whimper at the feeling, before taking them in a tight, bruising grip. Bucky half expects him to fuck up into him, fast and hard just like he likes— not their usual position, but hey, it's a game after all— _but no._

Steve Rogers stays perfectly still. Stone cold fucking _still_. He even switches on the TV like he isn't currently _inside of his fucking boyfriend._

"Steve," Bucky grits out through his teeth, wiggling on Steve's lap. He wants to say more— gripe at him for being a dick— but understandably, having a cock up his ass took away most of his mental capacity. He's stuck trembling on Steve's cock, an almost painful grip on his hips, and a suddenly very short temper. It wouldn't even be so bad if Steve hadn't brought him so close to the edge beforehand. It's bittersweet, and if there's one thing Bucky hates the most, it's definitely bittersweetness.  
"Steve, come _on_!" He knows he sounds desperate, but Steve doesn't even blink at him.

Not when Bucky groans, not when Bucky sinks his nails into Steve's forearms, and all Bucky gets when he clenches up around him is a sharp slap to the thigh.

"Sit still," Steve hisses. Even though he loves the way his boyfriend tightens up around him, he has to follow the rules of the game; after all, he's the one who started it, and he's gonna make goddamn sure to end it.

The sting is enough to make Bucky lurch forward with a yelp, making the larger man grunt and place his wide hand on Bucky's chest to pull him down. Bucky bites down on his lip to keep from whining at the sudden movement. His breathing never reaches a normal speed as he tries his best to relax, which proves to be one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

The two sit just like that for several minutes at least, with Bucky all twitchy and trembly on Steve's cock, and Steve with his more than satisfied ego.

Bucky wants to believe it's been hours, but the film he's being forced to watch isn't even halfway done. Every once in a while, Steve will reach forward to stroke Bucky's cock, nice and slow, just to keep him hard for as long as possible. As if he could _possibly_ get soft from this.

It's torture; being so full of Steve, and being forced to just sit and hold his cock up inside him, keep it warm.

Suddenly, Steve wraps a hand around Bucky's mouth and shushes him, slow. "You're whinin'," he says in that stupid, teasing growl of his. Bucky couldn't even hear himself, just takes his boyfriend's word for it and swallows. Steve continues, "I'm trying to watch a movie. It's not very polite to distract people, you know." His hand moves down to massage Bucky's throat, putting the perfect amount of pressure on his pulse points. Bucky's cock throbs, a stream of pre-cum threatening to pool just below his belly button.

"'M sorry," he slurs, rolling his syrupy head down to Steve's shoulder.

This has to be a form of torture. There is no way Steve is just doing this for the heck of it. As Bucky racks his brain to try and figure out what in the hell he'd done to deserve this, Steve thrusts up into him, hard and unforgiving, his hand tightening around his throat.

" _F-fuck_!" Bucky croaks. He hardly gets enough time to actually enjoy the feeling before Steve's hips still once more, and he sniffs like nothing fucking happened. " _Fuck_ you," Bucky pants, trying to sound like the menacing ex-assassin he is, ends up just sounding like a petulant child. It makes Steve chuckle, a low, wolffish sound that makes his stomach flutter.

"Mmm, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Steve teases, moving his grip from Bucky's sweaty neck to his chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers. Bucky arches his back into the touch, needing more— and isn't that just the sweetest? He's always been so sensitive there. Steve hums a laugh. "Hmm... You want me to flip you over and fuck that hot, little ass o' yours? I know you do, baby, I can feel how bad you want it."

Bucky nods frantically, feeling like he'll combust if Steve keeps this act up. " _Yeah_ ," he chokes out, whining when Steve gives his right nipple a tight pinch. "Steve, yes." He rolls his hips down lazily, practically purring when Steve's cock brushes his prostate. "Fuck, that's— _that's_..."

Steve wants to give in so bad; give his baby what he knows he needs, but Steve Rogers never backs down, and the game has only just begun. With several deep breaths— and some thoughtful prayers— he wraps an arm around Bucky's waist to hold him still once more. Bucky lets out a growl of frustration and grips Steve's forearms, digging his nails into the meat of them.

"You want me to fuck you, pretty boy?" Steve asks in a calm voice. Bucky nods again, and Steve watches as his Adam's apple bobs with a swallow. "I'll give it to you... if you promise to behave. Then I'll fuck you as hard and as fast as you want. How's that sound?"

Bucky could _die_. Steve's words alone cause a stream of pre cum to leak from his tip, embarrassingly affected by his voice. He knows there's no point in trying to argue— he's surprised that he even thinks about doing it— so he bites his tongue. No matter how tempting it is to pin Steve down and ride the life out of him, or how tight and hot his stomach is, Bucky wants to be good.

"M'promise," he mutters, light and airy, and it makes Steve's stomach flip.

"Good boy."

And _fuck_ if that didn't go straight to Bucky's dick. He swallows again and prepares himself for what may be the longest movie in history.

Bucky deserves a damn medal after this, because not only is Steve's cock fucking _huge_ , but he's angled just so that the head is nudging against his sweet spot, and it has each and every single one of his muscles singing. Every so often, Steve will pulse inside him and he'll whimper, soft, in the back of his throat, but they never go further. Yet.

Even though he's about as tense as a tightrope, Bucky definitely _tries_ to relax. Wills the fingers that had been digging into Steve's skin to settle, and takes a deep breath. He'd never admit it, but it feels so unbelievably good to throw all of his control away and just _feel_ , and he can tell Steve is loving it too.

Another agonizing 20 minutes pass, and Steve starts rubbing Bucky's stomach affectionately, sensing his relaxation. "That's it," he cooes, suddenly stroking Bucky's cock with a loose fist again. "That's my good boy. Just a little longer."

Bucky lets out a stuttered moan. The sudden pleasure making his cock jump, and he has to clench his teeth to keep from pushing into the grip. He reaches behind him and grabs a fistful of couch cushion just to better ground himself before he shoots off like some overexcited teenager.  
Steve is downright sadistic, always waits until Bucky's least expecting it to start working him up again. He gently circles his hips up against him, giving him a teasing amount of pleasure. So much and not enough to the point where it almost has him sobbing.

" _O-oh, fuck_!" Bucky whimpers. His hips grind down against Steve's on their own accord, and he gasps, finally getting a taste of the friction he's craved. He feels his stomach tighten and bites his lip; he's so close, and he knows Steve's just gonna make him wait until the movie ends, but Bucky physically can't wait another 20 minutes. He needs to come now.

"I-I'm..." he squeaks, thighs trembling, stomach burning, every sensation working his nerves into overdrive until all he can do is feel. "I need— _please_ — let me come, I-I just— _c'mon_. Need it so, _so_ bad Stevie."

Steve presses his lips against Bucky's ear and lets out a low chuckle, like he's thinking about it, and it makes Bucky feel like he's going to eat him alive.

"You can come for me, sweetheart," Steve says, hips thrusting at a quicker pace, hand tightening around Bucky's cock just to make it last. "Just know that if you do, I won't stop until _I've_ come as well."

This whole bittersweet situation is turning out to be a lot more bitter.

Bucky can't even hear the moans that escape his throat. The majority of his senses just about stop as soon as Steve's words leave his sinfully hot mouth. Steve's thumb massages just under the crown of Bucky's dick as he speaks again. "Or maybe you like being like this? My perfect little cockwarmer. So helpless like this, sugar."

Bucky lets out a sob, moaning his approval.

"Show me, doll. Show me just how much you like it," Steve urges, grabbing Bucky's hand to wrap it around his own cock. Bucky can hardly think— much less speak— with a head full of clouds, and Steve hitting all the right places deep inside him. It doesn't take long until his breath hitches and the room is filled with desperate moans as he jerks off with purpose. He throws his head back, moaning louder, as he tightens around Steve. Fuck, he's on the brink of an orgasm; just a few more thrusts and he'll finally get his release. He can't even hear how loud he's being, only knows that Steve's name is on his tongue like a mantra, letting it come out in frantic, needy little purrs.

Bucky feels like a rubber band being _pulled and pulled and pulled_ , and then Steve's cock nails that spot inside him head on and he is done for. White hot light burns behind his eyes as he comes all over his own fist and his stomach, stroking himself through his first orgasm. He can hear Steve groan as he tightens up around him.

Before he has any time to recover from his release, Bucky feels his body being lifted and then slammed into the couch. "Stevie!" he cries, embarrassingly high pitched and strained from the uncomfortable pressure deep inside him. His body feels like it's on fire, a strange mixture of bliss and overstimulation.

Steve stays deep inside Bucky for a single minute— Bucky may or may not have counted— before he tugs his head back so he's forced to look at him. Bucky can only whimper as Steve grins at him and begins rocking his hips in and out, almost lazily. Like he's bored.

Bucky whines. He could 100% come again just like this; Steve groaning and thrusting at a leisurely pace, like he's got far more important things on his mind, fist wrapped tightly in Bucky's hair, to hold his head in place so he has no choice but to stare up at him.

Eventually, Steve's pace starts to quicken, no longer caring how sensitive Bucky's body is, and just taking what's his.The hand he'd tangled into Bucky's sweaty hair smushes him against the couch cushions to fuck into him even deeper, adoring all the pitiful yelps that he fucks out of him.  
The force of Steve's thrusts borders on painful, but Bucky's nothing if not resilient. He gasps out a " _Ah, Steve_!" and sinks his nails into the couch. It's so much— too much— but Bucky loves it. He knows the ache in his hips and lower back will stay with him for days after this, and the thought has him smiling, the pain starting to feel pleasurable now.

"You like that, baby?" Steve asks, knowing the answer full well, just wanting to hear Bucky's wrecked voice. "Tell me, sweet thing. Tell me how much you like my cock inside you."

"N'love it, Stevie. _Love_ —" Bucky hears the way his voice melts into tiny gasps when Steve tugs at his hair by the roots, letting his knuckles scrape against his scalp almost painfully.

"That's right, baby," Steve groans. He starts pulling Bucky back by the hips with his free hand to meet his thrusts with ease. He's always so tight once he's come and it makes Steve's eyes roll back. "Look at you. My cocked-out little slut, lying there and just _taking_. You take whatever I give you, huh sweetheart? Yeah..."

"Yes!" Bucky cries. He digs his nails into the couch cushion and moans. He sounds like a broken record, calling out Steve's name like his life depends on it, like it's the only thing he's ever known. The way Steve's fingers press into his hips is sure to leave a hell of a bruise, but neither of them have the energy to care. Steve always makes sure to mark Bucky up anyway, make him feel him for days after a fuck, and Bucky's not complaining.

Even though his refractory period isn't nearly as fast as Steve's, it doesn't take long until he feels his cock give a twitch, interested at least, no matter how sore the rest of him is.  
Steve tugs his head back so they lock eyes.

Bucky's a damn _gorgeous_ mess. Sweat and tears cover his pretty face, and his eyes are so glazed over from getting fucked that he looks entranced. His body feels like a fist around Steve, tight and wet, and he knows he must be rubbing raw at this point but he keeps right on pushing— harder, faster— just to hear Bucky whimper. Bucky's cock drools onto the couch at the incessant burn, leaving a sticky pool of arousal and sweat.

"S- _Steve_ ," he chokes. A fresh wave of tears roll down his cheeks. "Steve—I can't. _I can't_."

Steve doesn't stop. They both know that if Bucky really wanted to stop, he would. It's a game he likes to play. Likes to feel helpless under Steve because he knows he'll do what's best for the both of them.

"Yes you can," Steve growls. He can tell by the way his moans and whimpers start to speed up that he's already getting hard again, and it really does a number on his ego. Grinning, he hums, "You can't hide anything from me, babydoll. Your greedy, little cock is already fattening up for more."

Bucky whines high in his throat and pushes back against Steve, almost forgetting how sensitive he really is. " _P-please_ ," he pants, not even sure what exactly he's begging for. He sees Steve's cocky smile through hazy eyes and wants to scream. Of _course_ the fucker has time to be cocky. It doesn't matter where he is or what he's doing, if Steve Rogers can get Bucky to beg, it's over. Signed, sealed, delivered, and all that jazz.

Bucky's second orgasm starts to build again—surprisingly quick— making his thighs tremble. Steve leans down to kiss right under his ear, licking at the salty skin before working a nice bruise there, all teeth and tongue.

"You gonna come again?" he asks, voice deceptively sweet. _Fuckin' dick._

Bucky can only nod, swallowing hard and burying his face into the couch to keep his moans from reaching the neighbors. Not that it would be the first time they've gotten noise complaints. His vision starts to dot out when Steve pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, the force alone making the couch scrape against the wood floor.

"Ah, ah, ah! _Steve, fuck_ , I'm... 'M gonna..."

"Yeah?" Steve grunts, thrusts losing some of their rhythm. God he's getting close too. "Gonna come from just this, huh? Haven't even touched you and you're already there. _Christ_ , you got it bad, sugar."

Bucky makes an unintelligible noise, moving under Steve, not knowing if he wants to push into the feeling or pull away. Regardless, the movement gives him that little bit of pleasure— the kind that's too much and not enough all at the same time.  
"Ah, ah, ah!" he pants, wrecked, and it only seems to spur Steve on. He thrusts harder, shifting on his knees to get a better angle, one that'll make his baby scream.

"Jesus _fuckin_ ' Christ, Buck," Steve growls. A few more pumps of his hips and Steve feels it. Feels they way Bucky tightens up around him again, fluttering and panting, and Bucky honest to god wails. It makes Steve's vision black out for a second as he buries himself deep inside of Bucky's tight, wet heat and comes, grunting out his name along with a string of _C'mon baby, come for me. Make a mess. That's it sweet thing, that's it._

Panting, the two lay boneless on the couch, worn out and sated. Bucky feels warm inside and out and lets out a content sigh against the couch, feeling like he could sleep for about 20 years. Steve presses a series of kisses to his hair, his neck, his back and gently pull out of him, shushing him softly when he winces. "I gotcha," he promises and he can't help but stare at his handiwork once he's sat on his haunches.

Bucky looks absolutely amazing, body flushed and bruised in the best way possible. A patch of hickeys cover his neck and shoulder and it looks so good against his tan skin that Steve has to bite his lip; he’s not an artist for nothing. As his eyes travel down, he feels his blood tingle under his skin. There's a large, angry bruise on Bucky's right hip where Steve has grabbed him, and will most likely be there for a few days even with the serum. But that's not what has Steve's breath hitching. Bucky's hole is something of a dream. A very filthy, wet dream, but a dream nonetheless. He's so open and so pink around the rim that Steve can hardly contain himself when he reaches down and spreads him wider to get a better look, making Bucky laugh.

" _Shit_... 'S all drippin' out of you, doll," Steve says with a chuckle, watching as his come runs down Bucky's balls. Without thinking, he gathers up the drops and pushes it into Bucky's hole. He yowls, over sensitive, and Steve just smiles. He leans back down on top of him and hears him let out an _oof_ at the sudden weight.

"Steve," Bucky says warnings because Steve's finger is slipping in a little further.

"What, baby?" Steve mutters against his shoulder blade, biting hard enough to leave a mark. "Don't got another one in you?"

Bucky can feel Steve's cock right against his thigh, half hard and twitching, and he snorts. "Goddamn, Rogers. You tryna fuck me into a coma?"

Steve ignores the snark and slips another finger easily into his boyfriends well-used body, damn near drunk on the way he mewls. Honestly he could never get enough of Bucky and all the sweet, sweet sounds he makes; always _aches_ to make him moan and cry. He lifts his head to kiss Bucky's hair, still damp with sweat.

"Something like that."

 


End file.
